plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2
en:Plants vs. Zombies 2 :Để biết thông tin phiên bản Trung Quốc game này, xem Plants vs. Zombies 2 (bản Trung Quốc). Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Tên trước là Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) là một trò chơi thuộc thể loại tower defense phát hành bởi PopCap Games. Nó là phần tiếp theo của trò chơi đoạt giải thưởng Plants vs. Zombies. Nó được phát hành trên hệ điều hành iOS vào lúc thứ Năm, ngày 15 tháng 8 năm 2013. Trên phiên bản này, người chơi tấn công tiêu diệt zombie trên chế độ chuyến đi xuyên thời gian. Tóm tắt Sau các sự kiện của trò chơi Plants vs Zombies, nơi người chơi đánh bại Tiến sĩ Zomboss tại tầng mái của ngôi nhà, zombie lại một lần nữa tấn công sân trước và sau khi các zombie bị đánh bại, người chơi nhận được sốt nóng và đưa nó cho Crazy Dave. Crazy Dave ăn bánh taco của mình, và muốn ăn nó lại, muốn thời gian quay lại và cũng giới thiệu cộng sự của mình, Penny, một siêu xe có thể đi du lịch qua thời gian. Thật không may, họ trở về Ai Cập cổ đại, cho biết rằng họ du lịch tới thời gian của 4000 năm trước. Và cuộc hành trình bắt đầu! Biểu tượng trò chơi Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 1.0 to 1.4).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản 1.0 đến phiên bản 1.4 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 1.5 to 1.6).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản 1.5 đến phiên bản 1.6 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 1.7 to 1.8).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản 1.7 đến phiên bản 1.8 Iconz3.png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản 1.9 đến phiên bản 2.0 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 2.1 Zomboss Futre Icon.png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 2.2 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.3).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 2.3 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.4).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 2.4 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.5 to 2.6).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 2.5 đến bản cập nhật 2.6 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.7 to 2.8.3).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 2.7 đến bản cập nhật 2.8.3 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.9.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 2.9.1 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.0.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 3.0.1 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.1.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 3.1.1 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.2.1).png|Biểu tượng phiên bản 3.2.1 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.2.2).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 3.2.2 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.4.4).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 3.4.4 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.5.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 3.5.1 Plants vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.6.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 3.6.1/3.6.2 (iOS) Plants vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.7.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 3.7.1 Plants vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.8.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 3.8.1 Plants_vs._Zombies_2_It's_About_Time_Icon_(Versions_3.9.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 3.9.1 Plants_Vs._Zombies™_2_It's_About_Time_Square_Icon_(Versions_4.0.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 4.0.1 Plants_Vs._Zombies™_2_It's_About_Time_Icon_(Versions_4.1.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 4.1.1 Plants_Vs._Zombies™_2_It's_About_Time_Square_Icon_(Versions_4.2.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 4.2.1 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.1.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 4.3.1 unnamed.png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 4.4.1 Plants_Vs._Zombies™_2_It's_About_Time_Icon_(Version_4.4.1_v2).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 4.4.1 (Trên Google Play) Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 4.5.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản 4.5.1 đển phiên bản 4.5.2 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.4.4).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 4.6.2 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.5.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 4.7.1 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 4.8.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 4.8.1/4.9.1 (iOS) Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 4.8.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 4.8.1 thứ hai (Từng được sử dụng trên Google Play) Fghde.png|Biểu tượng trỏ chơi phiên bản 4.8.1 thứ ba (Trên Google Play) Plants vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.8.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 5.0.1 1.png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản 5.1.1 đến phiên bản 5.3.1 2.png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 5.4.1 3.png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 5.5.1 4.png|Biểu tượng trò chơi phiên bản 5.6.1 150.png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản 5.7.1 đến phiên bản 6.0.1 (hiện tại) Giới thiệu "As beautifully presented as it is absorbing to play: 8.7 out of 10." – ign.com Play the award-winning hit action-strategy adventure where you meet, greet, and defeat legions of hilarious zombies from the dawn of time, to the end of days. Amass an army of amazing plants, supercharge them with Plant Food, and devise the ultimate plan to protect your brain. 100 Million Downloads – This app has received more than 100 million overall downloads. Winner: Best Mobile Game at E3 – Game Informer Winner: Best Mobile Game 2013 – Mashable Winner: Game of the Year 2013 – Slide to Play Game Features DISCOVER HUNDREDS OF PLANTS AND ZOMBIES Collect your favorite lawn legends, like Sunflower and Peashooter, along with hundreds of other horticultural hotshots, including creative bloomers like Lava Guava and Laser Bean. Go toe-to-missing-toe with a massive array of zombies at every turn, like Jetpack Zombie and Mermaid Imp – you’ll even have to protect your brain from rampant Zombie Chickens! GROW POWERFUL PLANTS Earn Seed Packets as you play and use them to fuel your plants like never before. Power up attacks, double-down defenses, speed up planting time, and even gain entirely new abilities. Boost your plants to ensure those zombies are lawn-gone! JOURNEY THROUGH SPACE AND TIME Battle across 11 crazy worlds, from Ancient Egypt to the Far Future, and beyond. With more than 300 levels, ultra-challenging endless zones, fun mini-games, and daily Piñata Party events, there’s always a new challenge to complete. Plus, ready your best defenses – Dr. Zomboss is waiting to take you on at the end of every world! EXPLORE MORE WITH THE TRAVEL LOG Stumped about where to go next? Consult your Travel Log to embark on exciting Quests created just for you. Complete Scheduled Quests before time runs out, or take on a series of Epic Quests and earn special rewards. Những điểm mới trong phiên bản 5.0.1 Plants vs. Zombies is 8 years old! Celebrate in the latest update with the Birthdayz event, May 2 – 11, which includes: * Birthdayz presents bursting with gems * Tough new levels with tricky zombies * Exciting opportunities to level-up particular plants * Fresh Epic Quests with delightful rewards Thanks for 8 great years, PvZ fans, and may there be many more! Please be sure to rate us after each update. Lịch sử cập nhật Plants vs. Zombies 2 sẽ được nâng cấp bất kỳ thời gian nào, mở rộng tính năng và vá lỗ hổng có thể xuất hiện trong khi chơi. * 20/8/2012: Plants vs. Zombies 2 được công bố. * 19/10/2012: Plants vs. Zombies 2 đổi tên thành Plants vs. Zombies 2: Garden Warfare. * 16/1/2013, công bố ngày phát hành: 30 tháng 6, 2013. * 6/5/2013. công bố ngày phát hành mới: tháng 7, 2013. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ''đổi tên thành ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time và trailer đầu tiên được phát hành. * 3/6/2013: Một trailer YouTube được làm ra, cái đó được tiết lộ rằng PopCap là nhà sản xuất làm trò chơi được phát hành lần đầu tiên trên hệ điều hành iOS và Android, và trên nền tảng khác sau này. Trên trailer nói rằng tính năng Crazy Dave sẽ chuẩn bị quay ngược thời gian. * 13/6/2013: 3 "thông điệp bí ẩn" của trò chơi đã hiện ra, mỗi cái là thế giới khác nhau. * 26/6/2013: PopCap Games nói rằng trò chơi sẽ bị hoãn cho đến cuối hè.Đoạn video đầu tiên về Behind the Brainz - What's New đã phát ra. * 9/7/2013: PopCap phát trò chơi chỉ cho Australia và New Zealand. * 24/7/2013: "Thông điệp bí ẩn" thứ tư đã phát ra. * 2/8/2013: Phiên bản Update đầu tiên của game, phiên bản 1.1 đã phát ra, * 5/8/2013: Đoạn video thứ hai: Behind the Brainz - New Worldz đã phát ra. * 7/8/2013: "Thông điệp bí ẩn" thứ năm cũng đã hiện ra. * 8/8/2013: Update của trò chơi đã phát ra, cùng với teaser về Far Future. * 10/8/2013: Bắt đầu phát triển dưới Far Future * 13/8/2013: Đoạn video thứ ba: Behind the Brainz - New Plants đã phát ra. * 14/8/2013: Đoạn video thứ tư: Behind the Brainz - New Zombies đã phát ra. * 15/8/2013: Trò chơi đã phát trên toàn thế giới nhưng chỉ cho phiên bản IOS. * 26/8/2013: Trò chơi phát hành phiên bản update 1.2 để sửa một vài lỗi nhỏ. * 10/9/2013: Trò chơi phát hành phiên bản update 1.2 để sửa một vài lỗi nhỏ. * 12/9/2013: PopCap phát hành trò chơi trên nền tảng Android cho Trung Quốc và thông báo trò chơi sẽ được phát hành toàn thế giới trên Android vào mùa thu năm 2013. * 24/10/2013: Trò chơi phát hành phiên bản update 1.5 cho hệ điều hành iOS, cải thiện đồ họa, thêm chế độ Piñata Party and making an end for the Ultimate Battle sound track. * October 24, 2013: The game is released for Android devices worldwide. * November 8, 2013: The 1.6 update released for iOS and Android, tweaking Piñata Party alerts. * December 3, 2013: A pre-release of the following update was released for some users only. * December 11, 2013:The 1.7 update is released for iOS and Android, which added a new map design,Turbo Button to speed up the game, Gargantuars, and changed gameplay speed and sun values. * December 23, 2013: The 1.8 update was released for iOS translating the Piñata Party alerts. * December 24, 2013: The 5 Days of Feastivus began, with a new Piñata Party level every day (from 12/24 through 12/29) with a winter theme. * January 28, 2014: Info about the Dr. Zomboss fights has been released. * January 29, 2014: The 1.9 update has been soft released, adding Dr. Zomboss level in Ancient Egypt. * February 5, 2014: The 1.9 update has been officially released in the Google Play Store and the App Store. * March 6, 2014: The 2.0 update is released, bringing back Dr. Zomboss in Pirate Seas. * March 27, 2014: The 2.1.1 update along with Far Future world released. Zen Garden has also returned in this update. * April 30, 2014: Far Future Zomboss level was released. Some Zombies got new birthday costumes. * May 1, 2014: The 2.2 update was released. Birthdayz Parties began, with a new Piñata Party everyday until the end of May and has a birthday party theme, and the release of the Far Future Zomboss. * May 29, 2014: The 2.3 update was released with bug fixes and "polishing up" for the game. * June 10, 2014: Dark Ages: Part 1 gameplay footage was released, along with photos leaked from vandal.net. * June 19, 2014: The first Dark Ages Piñata Party became available, as well as the addition of the premium plant Hypno-shroom. * June 20, 2014: PopCap started development under Big Wave Beach. * June 24, 2014: The 2.4.1 update along with Dark Ages: Part 1 was released. * June 26, 2014: Magnet-shroom was confirmed to make a reappearance. * July 1, 2014: Advertisements for Dark Ages: Part 2 were released. * July 22, 2014: A new premium plant: Pea-nut, was released in the shop. * July 24, 2014: New Piñata Parties were released, featuring plants and zombies from Dark Ages: Part 2. * July 24, 2014: Dark Ages: Part 2 trailer and Dev Diary videos were released. * July 25, 2014: The 2.5.1 update was soft released on some Android devices. * July 29, 2014: The 2.5.1 update along with Dark Ages: Part 2 was released worldwide. * August 1, 2014: The 2.6.1 update was released along with improving game stability. * August 27, 2014: A video about the upcoming, returning from Plants vs. Zombies ''game mode calledVasebreaker is released. * August 28, 2014: The 2.7.1 update was soft released for some Android devices, which features Vasebreaker. * September 2, 2014: The 2.7.1 update, which added Vasebreaker to the game, was officially released in Google Play and the App Store. * September 25, 2014:The 2.8.3 update was released only for iOS, containing fixes, improvements, and support for iOS 8. * September 30, 2014: PopCap announced an upcoming new Dev Diary. * October 4, 2014: Big Wave Beach: Part 1 trailer was released, featuring the return of the Chomper and seven new zombies. * October 7, 2014: Chomper became available in the in-game store to start off the teasers for Big Wave Beach starting the day after. * October 8, 2014: Big Wave Beach: Part 1 teaser Piñata parties were playable. * October 9, 2014: The 2.9.1 update was soft released on some Android devices, along with the release of Big Wave Beach. * October 13, 2014: A Dev Diary about Big Wave Beach Part 1 was released. * October 14, 2014: The 2.9.1 update was officially released on the App Store and Google Play Store. This version brings in the Big Wave Beach Part 1, a costume-changer, and a limited-time premium plant,Ghost Pepper. * October 24, 2014: The Lawn of Doom Piñata Parties were released. * November 2, 2014: Big Wave Beach: Part 2 trailer was released, featuring new plants and new zombies. * November 4, 2014: Ghost Pepper was removed from the in game store and replaced with Homing Thistlewhich costs 109 gems. * November 5, 2014: A new Dev Diary, featuring Big Wave Beach Part 2 is released through a video of Part 264 of Zack Scott's gameplay on ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. The 3.0.1 update was also soft released on some Android devices. * November 6, 2014: The Big Wave Beach: Part 2 Piñata Parties were released, featuring Homing Thistle. * November 11, 2014: The 3.0.1 update was officially released on the App Store and the Google Play Store, with Big Wave Beach: Part 2 and the special-edition gem premium plant, Sweet Potato. * November 22, 2014: Big Wave Beach Part 2 Piñata Parties have ended. Costumes for Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Bowling Bulb, Ghost Pepper, Homing Thistle and Guacodile were made available to be obtained. * November 26, 2014: The Food Fight Piñata Parties began, featuring Sweet Potato. * December 2, 2014: The Food Fight Piñata Parties ended. The version 3.1.1 has been soft released on some Android devices, featuring Sap-fling. * December 3, 2014: Version 3.1.1 has been released worldwide for Google Play and iTunes. * December 19, 2014: 18 Days of Feastivus Pinata Parties began. * January 6, 2015: 18 days of Feastivus has ended, but the Frostbite Caves teaser parties began, along with the Dev Diary posted. Hurrikale is available in store. * January 7, 2015: A new trailer of Frostbite Caves posted on the channel. * January 8, 2015: Soft release of 3.2.1 is available on some Android devices. Nghệ thuật khái niệm, các tính năng sắp tới : Xem /Khái niệm Trình tự các sự kiện Giống như trò chơi đầu tiên, trò chơi bắt đâu với một hàng trên vườn và cây cối bạn nhận được đầu tiên là Peashooter. Các zombie sẽ xuất hiện một khi bạn đã trồng Peashooter thứ hai của bạn. Sau khi bạn đánh bại toàn bộ zombie, bạn sẽ nhận được Sunflower. Cái vườn sẽ mở rộng thành ba hàng và các zombie sẽ xuất hiện một khi bạn đã trồng ba Sunflower. Sau khi đánh bại toàn bộ zombie, bạn sẽ nhận được Wall-nut. Người chơi bắt đầu với màn thứ ba, nhưng trước khi phải hành động như vậy, họ phải bỏ đi trên vườn những Peashooter trái mặt bằng xẻng. Conehead Zombie được giới thiệu trên màn này, sau khi chiến thắng, bạn sẽ giành được Potato Mine. Trong màn thứ tư, người chơi đụng độ với Buckethead Zombie, và sau khi thắng màn này, bạn sẽ nhận được chai tương ớt. Crazy Dave đến và ăn món taco của ông ấy bằng chai tương ớt. Sau đó ông ấy muốn ăn nó lần nữa. Cỗ máy thời gian của ông ấy, Penny, đến và, ở bên với họ, bạn sẽ đi du hành thời gian để ăn món taco một lần nữa, tuy nhiên bạn lại đến nơi quá "xa xưa, cổ đại" tại Ancient Egypt. Trong màn Ancient Egypt - Ngày 2, người chơi được hướng dẫn sử dụng Plant Food, Khi Crazy Dave đề cập đến một Peashooter nào đó "Trông rất đói". Trong màn Ancient Egypt - Ngày 5, người chơi được hướng dẫn sử dụng Nguồn sức mạnh (sau khi nhận được một hủ chúng trên màn trước) đó là Power Snow, Power Toss, và Power Zap. Power Pinch tính năng màn này, nhưng nó đã được thay thế bằng Power Snow trong phiên bản 1.9. Trước khi các trận chiến đầu tiên trong Ancient Egypt - Ngày 25, Tiến sĩ Zomboss cố gắng thuyết phục rằng có não ở trong món taco của Crazy Dave. Sau khi chiến đấu, Crazy Dave nhớ rằng ông ấy không có thịt trong món taco, chính vì thế tiến sĩ Zomboss thất bại hoàn toàn. Người chơi có thể bị gửi đến Pirate Seas và khi Penny hỏi tại sao họ lại ở đó, Crazy Dave chỉ trả lời rằng "Nhưng các cướp biển!". Trước khi các trận chiến đầu tiên trong Pirate Seas - Ngày 25, Tiến sĩ Zomboss hỏi làm sao Penny được tạo ra, nó như là một "Chữ ký Tạm thời" với phát minh của tiến sĩ Zomboss gần giống hệt nhau. Penny đặt câu hỏi Crazy Dave nếu cô ấy là Zombot hay không, nhưng Crazy Dave chỉ đề cập đến chiếc bánh taco của ông ấy. Người chơi có thể bị gửi đến Wild West và Penny tính toán rằng: "0.015% có taco" và "0.016%" biên độ sai". Trong Wild West - Ngày 1, người chơi được hướng dẫn dùng xe khai thác mỏ, một tính năng độc quyền của Wild West. Người chơi trồng lên chúng và có thể di chuyển xe qua hàng khác. Trước khi các trận chiến đầu tiên trong cuối màn Wild West, Dr. Zomboss tự hỏi nếu bạn có xem bản thân là "Người chia sẻ khùng điên của Crazy Dave" và nói rằng "Các zombie và tôi đều là người bình thường đang cố gắng giúp đỡ". Nhưng Crazy Dave chỉ đề cập rằng có lẽ Zomboss sắp nói "Không có thìa". Sau khi người chơi hoàn thành vòng này, Crazy Dave xác nhận rằng trong vòng không hề có chiếc thìa nào cả. Dr. Zomboss đáp lại rằng hắn đã đúng, vì zombie không có gì liên quan đến thìa cả. Người chơi có thể được gửi đến Far Future và người chơi được hướng dẫn dùng Power Tiles, và bỏ ra thêm sức mạnh Plant Food cho những cây cối khác trên ô cùng loại khi một cây đã được cho sức mạnh. Trước khi các trận chiến đầu tiên trong màn Far Future - Ngày 25, Dr. Zomboss nói rằng về cách Crazy Dave rất hữu ích trong cuộc chiến đấu chống lại các zombie và sau đó nó rằng là "Đại lý ngủ của tôi sẽ trở nên chống lại bạn khi từ bí mật được nói ra." Sau nói nói là "Hypno-Zombnosis" và Crazy Dave xem nó và hỏi để mang não của bạn, nhưng sau đó nói rằng ông ấy có nghĩa là tương ớt. Người chơi có thể gửi đến Dark Ages và sẽ hướng dẫn về các mộ có thể thả Mặt trời và Plant Food và thời gian ban đêm, khi mặt trời không rơi từ trên trời xuống. Trước khi các trận chiến đầu tiên trong màn Dark Ages - Đêm 20, Dr. Zomboss cố găng suy luận rằng lý do Plant Food làm cho cây cối trở nên thật bạo lực, và Plant Food được tạo ra từ zombie. Sau màn nay được đánh bại, Penny nói rằng từ việc nghiên cứu của cô ấy, Plant Food không có chứa zombies hoặc zombie bằng sản phẩm. Crazy Dave còn báo cáo rằng cây cối không ăn các zombie, ngoại trừ trường hợp ngoại lệ là Chomper. Người chơi có thể gửi đến Big Wave Beach và sẽ hướng dẫn về nước và các khô cạn, khi các Lily Pad đã được trồng. Trước khi các trận chiến đầu tiên trong màn Big Wave Beach - Ngày 32, Dr. Zomboss nói bạn về làm sao Chomper và Bikini Zombie đã được thêm sự ấm cúng gần đây, làm ông ta tưởng cây cối và zombie lãng mạn là sự nở hoa và làm sao Chomper có thể thèm ăn zombie như thế. Sau khi màn này được đánh bại, Crazy Dave nói là chúng là những cây duy nhất có thể "gieo hạt". Người chơi có thể gửi đến Frostbite Caves và được hướng dẫn thanh trượt, cây cối và zombie bị đóng băng, gió phủ tuyết và sức mạnh mới, Power Flame. Sau đánh bại Frostbite Caves - Ngày 15, người chơi sẽ nhận được một tấm bia đá có hình não và các zombie trong nó. Thế giới Cây cối Cây cối trở lại *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Twin Sunflower *Repeater *Snow Pea* *Kernel-pult *Spikeweed *Cherry Bomb *Spikerock *Threepeater *Squash* *Split Pea *Torchwood* *Tall-nut *Jalapeno* *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Imitater* *Blover *Starfruit* *Marigold† *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom* *Magnet-shroom *Chomper* *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp *Cactus* *Garlic Cây cối mới *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Power Lily* *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Pea Pod *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Sun Bean *Pea-nut* *Bowling Bulb *Ghost Pepper~' *Homing Thistle~ *Guacodile *Banana Launcher *Sweet Potato~' *Sap-fling* *Hurrikale~ *Hot Potato *Pepper-pult *Chard Guard *Fire Peashooter~ *Stunion *Rotobaga *Dandelion~' *Lava Guava~ *Red Stinger *A.K.E.E. *Endurian *Toadstool* *Stallia *Gold Leaf *Strawburst* *Phat Beet *Celery Stalker *Thyme Warp *Electric Blueberry* *Spore-shroom *Intensive Carrot *Jack O' Lantern*' *Grapeshot* *Primal Peashooter *Perfume-shroom *Primal Sunflower *Cold Snapdragon* *Primal Wall-nut *Primal Potato Mine *Shrinking Violet* *Moonflower *Nightshade *Shadow-shroom *Blooming Heart*' *Escape Root* *Dusk Lobber *Grimrose *Gold Bloom *Electric Currant *Wasabi Whip* *Explode-O-Nut* Xuất hiện nhỏ *Gatling Pea - Dùng Plant Food lên Peashooter hoặc Repeater để tạm thời nâng cấp chúng thành Gatling Pea. *Flower Pot† - Cây cối trồng trong Zen Garden đều ở trên Flower Pot. *Pumpkin - Pumpkin xuất hiện trên biểu tượng của Piñata Party mừng sự kiện Halloween. Cây có dấu * là một cây cao cấp (mua bằng tiền thật). Cây có dấu dấu ~ là một cây cao cấp (mua bằng kim cương) Cây có dấu dấu † là chỉ xuất hiện trong Zen Garden Cây có dấu ' là một cây có thời gian mua giới hạn và không còn xuất hiện lần nào nữa trong trò chơi. Zombie Zombie quay lại *Zombie (bây giờ gọi là Basic Zombie) *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss (sử dụng dựa vào những khoảng thời gian xuyên lịch sử cùng các cỗ máy khủng do chính hắn chế ra - có thể gọi là tiến sĩ - thay cho Zombots) *Dancing Zombie (đeo một cái tên lửa, xuất hiện khi Disco-tron 3000 bật đèn, nhạc gọi tới trong Far Future hay còn gọi là Disco Jetpack Zombie) *Snorkel Zombie Zombie mới Ancient Egypt *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Zombot Sphinx-inator Pirate Seas *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Seagull *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate *Zombot Plank Walker Wild West *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar *Zombot War Wagon Far Future *Future Zombie *Conehead Future Zombie *Buckethead Future Zombie *Future Flag Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Zombot Tomorrow-tron Dark Ages *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Knight Zombie *Peasant Flag Zombie *Imp Monk Zombie *Jester Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Announcer Imp *Imp Dragon Zombie *Zombot Dark Dragon Big Wave Beach *Pompadour Zombie *Pompadour Conehead *Pompadour Buckethead *Beach Flag Zombie *Bikini Zombie *Bikini Conehead *Bikini Buckethead *Imp Mermaid Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Deep Sea Gargantuar *Fisherman Zombie *Octo Zombie *Zombot Sharktronic Sub Frostbite Caves *Cave Zombie *Cave Conehead Zombie *Cave Buckethead Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Cave Flag Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Yeti Imp *Dodo Rider Zombie *Sloth Gargantuar *Troglobite *Weasel Hoarder *Ice Weasel *Zombot Tuskmaster 10.000 BC Lost City *Adventurer Zombie *Adventurer Conehead Zombie *Adventurer Buckethead Zombie *Adventurer Flag Zombie *Lost City Imp *Porter Gargantuar *Lost Pilot Zombie *Parasol Zombie *Excavator Zombie *Bug Zombie *Imp Porter *Relic Hunter Zombie *Turquoise Skull Zombie *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola Neon Mixtape Tour *Neon Zombie *Neon Conehead *Neon Buckethead *Neon Flag Zombie *Punk Zombie *Glitter Zombie *MC Zom-B *Impunk *Hair Metal Gargantuar *Breakdancer Zombie *Arcade Zombie *8-bit Zombie *Boombox Zombie *Zombot Multi-stage Masher Piñata Party *Anniversasy Zombie *Anniversasy Flag Zombie *Anniversasy Gargantuar *Christmas Gargantuar *Christmas Imp *Leprechaun Imp *Easter Gargantuar *Easter Imp Vasebreaker *Vase Gargantuar Khác *Treasure Yeti Lỗi :Xem thêm Plants vs. Zombies 2/Lỗi. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Ancient Egypt và Dark Ages đều là thế giới chỉ mở khóa các cây cối tạo ra mặt trời (không bao gồm Player's House). *Có một thùng sữa trong trailer nói rằng Squash đã mất tích. *Trong trailer, có một bài thơ về tủ lạnh của Crazy Dave nói rằng "Hoa hồng đều màu đỏ, Snow Pea đều màu xanh, Zombies đều màu lục, và bọn chúng đang đến với bạn!". *Trong trailer, có một bức ảnh trên tủ lạnh của Crazy Dave tham khảo lại những bộ phim tương lai. *Trong trò chơi này, mộ đá, thay vì cho các zombie ra khỏi mộ trong màn cuối, tất cả mộ đều là những thứ ngăn cản đạn không bắn cao. Chúng có thể phục hồi lại sức mạnh để thả zombie trong Dark Ages suốt câu "Chiêu hồn!" (Necromancy) tấn công bất ngờ. *Trong bản đồ cũ, một trong các màn chơi trên con đường chính (1-8, 2-5 and 3-5) đều là phiên bản nhỏ của con đường chứa minigame như (Mummy Memory, Cannons Away và Not OK Corral tương ứng). *Một số âm nhạc đã được mang về từ trò chơi gốc, nhưng phối lại để phù hợp với thời gian màn chơi được thiết lập. Ví dụ, trong màn Endless Zone và mini-game của Wild West, Ultimate Battle và Brainiac Maniac có thể được nghe tương ứng, nhưng lại là âm thanh kiểu miền Tây. *Thời gian hiện tại trong trò chơi này rất có thể phải mất thời gian trong năm 2009. Điều này có thể được chứng minh bằng một câu "Ngôi sao có thể giúp chúng tôi nhận được trở lại vào năm 2009 và taco của bạn", cho biết bởi Penny. Nó giống 2009 được chọn bởi vì đó là khi trò chơi chính thức phát hành. *Trong biểu tượng phiên bản 2.1, Shield Zombie mặt một áo choàng màu nâu, khi toàn bộ Future Zombie mặt áo đỏ. *Trong mỗi thế giới (ngoại trừ Player's House), các cây có thể được trồng trên mặt đất mà không cần Flower Pot, mặc dù có mặt đất bằng đá và các vật liệu khác. *Nấm không còn ngủ suốt ban ngày trong trò chơi này. *Cho đến nay, các zombie chỉ có được hiển thị trên biểu tượng của trò chơi là Basic Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Shield Zombie, Knight Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Octo Zombie và Cave Zombie. *Không giống như trò chơi trước, Almanac Entry không xuất hiện trên màn hình chọn hạt giống. *Crazy Dave cho người chơi một hướng dẫn cho từng cây yêu cầu phải nhấn (Coconut Cannon, Magnifying Grass, Banana Launcher and Fire Gourd - Hồ Lô Trung Quốc). *Người chơi bây giờ có thể đồng bộ hóa dữ liệu của họ bằng cách sử dụng Google+, có thể dùng để chuyển dữ liệu của họ sang nhiều máy khác nhau. *Không giống như trò chơi trước, cây cối không khuyến khích sử dụng không bị vô hiệu hóa. Tuy nhiên, Lily Pad và Tangle Kelp ngoại lệ. *Ở phiên bản 2.9.1, cập nhật tùy chọn bật/tắt trang phục được giới thiệu. *Trong đoạn trailer cho thấy, một phần nơi Crazy Dave bay vào một lỗ hỏng thời gian là một tham khảo đến Back to the Future - Phần 1. **Bộ phim này cũng có thể là nguồn cảm hứng cho Penny, như cả hai phần của phương tiện truyền thông bao gồm xe đi du lịch thời gian. *Toàn bộ cây cối từ màn Ngày và Hồ nước trong Plants vs. Zombies đều có trong trò chơi. *Tất cả các cây ngoại trừ Sun-shroom và Sunflower cần khôi phục trước khi chúng có thể được sử dụng lúc bắt đầu màn trời, không giống như trò chơi đầu tiên mà cây cối có mức độ trung bình và chậm cần phải khôi phục. **Twin Sunfower và Puff-shroom không bắt buộc khôi phục trong suốt phần đầu của một màn chơi. Điều này được thay đổi trong bản cập nhật 2.7.1 của các trò chơi. Liên kết ngoài *Trang web ban đầu Thể loại:Phiên bản trò chơi Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2